


Getting Along

by Colonial Marine (Orcbait)



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreshadowing, Humor, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/pseuds/Colonial%20Marine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble is afoot and Dr. Grace Augustine is well aware of it, deploying one of the SecOps women flying her teams' sorties to spy on Quaritch and, indirectly, Selfridge for her. Little does she realise: her chosen course of action is a two-way road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

Adja dodged - left, right, left, down. She saw an opening. She retaliated and her knuckles slammed into his jaw. She followed up with a high kick, but he blocked. The impact shot a jab of pain up her shin. She fell back, switched her stance, recovered. Her leg ached.

  
Quaritch immediately went on the offencive. He favoured attacks to her left side, forcing her onto her hurt leg. She dodged right - once, twice. He initiated a low kick that left his right side open. She jumped into a high kick and instantly realised her mistake: it was a feint. He blocked, turning with her momentum. She side stepped onto her hurt leg, lost her balance and went down with no room to retaliate. Her back hit the training mat, his hand under her jaw.

  
“Don’t over reach,” he remarked as he let go. He’d dropped to one knee beside her, sweat beading on his forehead and staining his tank-top. Giving her a hand he pulled her up as he rose. “You’ll give your opponent a weakness to exploit.”

  
Adja nodded. “Noted.”

  
“You need to practise more,” he concluded, giving her shoulder a firm pat as they strode off the mat. “Not bad though,” he added as he grabbed his towel from the bench.

  
Adja chuckled. “I might not train as much as you do, Miles - thank you,” she took the bottle of water he held out to her and drank for a moment. A grin twitched around her lips when she gave it back to him. “But I get plenty exercise.”

  
A noise escaped him that could have been a laugh. “Chasing the other squints?”

  
“You know me, I’m the one running up front!” Adja pulled the towel from around his neck and dried her own forehead and neck with it.

  
He chuckled at her reply. “Anything to keep them out of my hair.”

  
She stood up on her toes to put the towel back around his neck, her hands lingering on the corded muscles there. “What hair?” she asked as she brushed her fingers through his short, grey, military cut.

  
He gave her that look between sceptic and amused. “Now you hurt my feelings.”

  
She leaned closer, barely able to contain her mirth. “What feelings?” she teased.

  
He looked down at her, maintaining his composure a whole lot better than she did. Regardless, Adja saw his smile in the way he briefly pursed his lips to obscure it. “You’re a real smart ass, you know that?”

  
“I do,” she agreed with a grin.

  
He smiled then. “Get outta here,” he replied with a head jerk towards the door. He watched her leave, then shook his head and he headed for the showers.

 

O   O   O

 

Adja shrugged off her top as she walked into the communal women’s shower of the SecOps barracks, the tiles cold under foot. Stepping out of her underwear she toed it in the general direction of her discarded Army Combat Uniform. The women’s shower was as empty as the physical training facility had been. Not too surprising, because it was her midday off-hour: past lunch but too far still from dinner. The majority of personnel was out on patrol, performing maintenance or otherwise tackling their daily tasks.

  
Adja smiled into the shower stream. There were definite perks to off-hour training and therefore showering. Her thoughts wandered as she untangled her short hair with a wide tooth comb, enjoying the warm water while it lasted. She should have gone with him, no doubt the men’s shower was just as deserted. She thought of him under the shower as she co-washed her hair. She imagined how the water ran down the creases of the muscles lining his pale back. The raised, pink tissue of old scars criss-crossing them. The faint tan-lines of his tank top. It took no effort at all to imagine him naked, not in the least because she knew what he looked like outside of his unimaginative ACU.

  
Her hands wandered across her dark skin as she thought of his hands doing the same. She recalled them in minute detail: the cut below his left pinkie; the callouses across his palms; their force as they impacted during their training; the strength of his grip when he pulled her up. She cupped her breast, massaging it firmly. Her other hand moved down from her hip to touch herself. Why had she not gone with him? She wondered idly as her thoughts shaped every inch of him in her mind. How he paced in front of the control room’s holo-table, ruminating on reports, or flopped into the uncomfortable mess hall chairs, when he thought no one was looking. The faded tattoo on his left arm, just below the shoulder, of an eagle taking flight. How he absently touched it when concerned. The way his blue eyes squinted slightly, the only indication of his mirth. She whimpered, leaning against the shower wall for support. Why hád she not gone with him? She opened her eyes, though she didn’t quite stop touching herself. The water had gone cold. How long had she been in here? Would he still be in the shower? Probably not. She eyed the door to the physical training facility.

  
She made up her mind. She pushed herself up from her slump against the wall and superficially dried her hair. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and cautiously made her way across the wet floor towards the door. Opening it just enough to lean out she glanced around. The physical training facility was still deserted. Hurriedly she tiptoed along the wall to the door on the other side, leaving a trail of wet footprints. She opened the door to the communal men’s shower. It was quiet inside. No running water. Shit. She hesitated on the doorstep. Was he already gone? Maybe he had only just finished?

  
“Miles?” She called as she entered, closing the door behind her. The shower area was wet but deserted.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
Adja all but jumped out of her skin. “Looking for you,” she replied as she turned around to face him. Her gaze immediately dropped to his waist. Pale abs. Happy trail disappearing under drab, military issue towel. Right.

  
“This is the men’s shower,” Quaritch commented as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His skin was dry, but his short hair was still damp. Evidently he had only just finished showering.

  
“I know, and you’re a man,” she recovered. Equally pale chest. Scars. Tan-lines. Dog tags. She tore her gaze up to his face. “Wouldn’t make much sense looking for you in the women’s shower.”

  
He briefly pursed his lips. “And why are you looking for me? In the shower?”

  
“No particular reason,” Adja denied as she stood up on her toes and kissed him, driving him towards the wall as she tugged at his towel.

  
He unfolded his arms and reached for her butt with both hands, pulling her towards him as he kissed her. She made a noise against his lips when he squeezed the firm cheeks. One hand moved under her towel and between her muscular thighs. He pressed two fingers against her lips, lightly rubbing the warm and moist skin. “Sure feels like a reason.”

  
A grunt escaped him when her hand slipped around the base of his shaft and gave it a squeeze. “Shut up,” she muttered. She wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing hungrily as she palmed it. Feeling it harden in her grip send a shiver of anticipation down her spine. He rocked his hips into her touch, her slender hand sending slow waves of pleasure through his body with every thrust.

  
A little whine from her wormed out between their lips when he pressed a finger inside her, quickly followed by a second. He liked how she halted her kissing, her mouth slightly open and her chin leaning against his chest as he rubbed her insides. He knew exactly the way in which she enjoyed it. She tilted her hips towards his touch, pressing against the palm of his hand. She needed more. She let go of his neck, though she could barely stand, and reached down to massage his balls. He groaned and put an arm tightly around her waist, holding her up against him as he thrust his fingers into her warm embrace, feeling her insides squeeze around his digits. He needed to bury his cock there. He gritted his teeth, leaning against the cold wall as he held her, trying to keep standing for the both of them.

  
Her arms found their way back around his neck, her nails digging into his shoulders as she arched against him. Trembles shook her smaller frame. His erection was trapped between them, against her soft stomach, and send a jab of pleasure up his spine with every tremble. She rode against his hand and whined under the soaring pleasure. Frowning in concentration he reached deeper, inserting a third finger and lightly pressing his thumb against her bud. She tensed up against him, her arms locked around his neck and her cheek squeezed against his as she moaned and came.

  
It was brief and intense and not nearly enough. If anything, she wanted him more now. She looked up, his gaze had hooded. He let up his hold so she could stand on her own. She stood unsteadily for a moment, but then her grip around his neck tightened and she jumped up on his waist. He missed a step as he shifted to accommodate her extra weight, falling back heavily against the wall to keep them from sprawling. He wrapped an arm under her butt to keep her put and pushed himself up into a balanced stance. She reached for his face and kissed him intensely, pushing his head back against the wall. He returned her kiss and shifted his hold on her butt, squeezing the flexing muscle as he put his other hand against the small of her back. She had such a nice, firm ass.

  
A groan escaped him when she reached down between them, her fingers brushing past his sensitive tip before wrapping around his shaft. She pressed his length against her stomach as she sat up on his waist. She let the tip brush against her wet entrance before pushing it past her and sitting back down, savouring the sensation of his hard flesh rubbing past her sensitive skin. She smiled as she rode against him, drawing noises from him as she steaded herself with a hand on his shoulder. Kissing him still she grinned against his lips when she felt him shift his stance, rocking his hips towards her teasing touch. She bit his bottom lip, tugging it until he opened his eyes.

  
“Enough teasing,” he grunted between heavy breaths and pressed his face into her neck.

  
“Giving up already?” she enquired as she ran her hand up from his neck and into his short hair, holding his head in place. She leaned her chin against his head. “That’s a little disapp—!” She whined loudly when he touched her sensitive bud, sending a spasm of sharp pleasure through her body. He said something against her skin, she felt the brush of his teeth, but didn’t quite hear. Sweet gods, she needed to fuck him.

  
She moved her hand along his shaft, grabbing it close to the tip. He grunted against her neck, bucking into her grasp. Clinging onto his neck she guided him between her legs. He grabbed her butt with both hands and held her up against his chest as she spread her thighs. She pressed him against her entrance and whimpered as he entered her. When their hips met she held still for a moment, savouring the way he spread her insides. Then she moved her hands to his shoulders and steadied herself as she sat up, drawing half his length out before sitting back down. He held on to her, his fingertips digging into her soft butt as he leaned against the wall, guiding her movement. He struggled to keep standing, his thigh muscles trembling with effort to carry them both, his breathing sharp and irregular. She was close. He could tell from the way her insides crushed around him. He pulled her down sharply, bucking up to meet her hips and tearing moans from the both of them. She arched her back, pleasure rising faster and faster with every thrust. She moaned as a second release shot up her spine, her legs clenching around his waist as she rode it out. He groaned as she squeezed around him, barely holding on as he waited for her to come down from her high.

  
She made a satisfied noise as she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back, bracing an arm around her waist. She yelped in surprise when he turned around and pushed her with her back against the wall, leaning against her. The cold tiles send a shiver down her spine. His kisses were demanding, keeping her pinned as he tightened his hold on her waist. He pulled her hand from his neck before hunting after the other. When he held both her wrists he tugged them above her head and adjusted his stance. “Ready to give up?” he asked against her lips.

  
“Nev-!” her reply turned into a scream when he slammed back inside her, the long thrust sending sparks flying across her nerves. He braced himself and did it again, and again; pleasure burning through his spine every time his hips collided with hers. He pushed her more and more up against the wall, his thrusts growing rapid and desperate. She moaned loudly and her hands balled into fists as she arched towards him, her legs stretching and trembling with the intense pleasure. Her insides clenched even tighter than before, her inner muscles spasming around him as she came. Unable to hold on any longer he buried himself all the way inside her, pinning her against the wall, and cried out as release stormed across his senses.

  
They stood for a long moment, panting, limbs trembling. He let go of her wrists and she reached for his face, pressing a kiss against his lips. He wrapped his other arm around her waist too and leaned his forehead against hers, as reluctant to break their embrace as she was.

 

O   O   O

 

 “Call her, then,” Dr. Grace Augustine said as she lit a cigarette, looking at Jasper from above her lighter. “You’re friends. Friends call each other.”

  
“I saw her this morning!” Jasper protested, already regretting she’d come down to Dr. Augustine’s lab in the RDA Biolab facility to meet up with Trudy. She ought to have foreseen that Dr. Augustine wanted to speak with Adja. However, she was not about to dunk her bestie into a bucket of trouble she didn’t need.

  
“It’s been over a week since I’ve heard from her,” Dr. Augustine observed through a cloud of smoke. “We need to know what Quaritch and his cronies are up to.”

  
It was clear Dr. Augustine had dug her heels in this time. Jasper pulled a face as she dug her phone out of her ACU pants pocket. “Fine.”

  
“This is a mistake,” Trudy agreed. Her friends and her were walking on thin enough ice with their commanding officer as it was.

  
“It’s my mistake to make,” Dr. Augustine pointed out, and she wasn’t wrong.

  
Trudy frowned. At best, they would be in for one hell of a lecture if Quaritch found out they kept Dr. Augustine informed about upstairs decisions, the majority of which came from Adja lately. At worst… he’d ship them straight back to Earth. “He’ll devour her if he finds out.”

Jasper snorted with laughter as she tucked a loc behind her ear and dialled. “I bet he already does,” she joked, elbowing Trudy.

  
Norm gave them an enquiring look as Dr. Augustine rolled her eyes. “I need more coffee to deal with this bullshit.”

  
On the other side of the RDA complex, at the SecOps Barracks, Adja’s phone rang right as she put a leg in her ACU pants. She put in her other leg and pulled her pants up while she glanced around. To her surprise her phone appeared right in front of her face.

  
“Your friend,” Quaritch remarked as he held it out to her. Sure enough, Jasper’s photo lit up the display. The photo Adja had taken when her drunk friend had mooned her from the flight deck.

  
“Thank you,” Adja said as she hit the ‘accept’ button and held the phone between her ear and shoulder. “Yea? What’s up Jazz?” she asked as she fastened her belt.

  
_Are you winded?_ Jasper’s voice enquired from the other side of the line.

  
Adja glanced at the colonel who was lacing up his combat boots. “No.”

  
_Soy, you’re practically panting._ Jasper sounded far to pleased with herself.

  
“What do you want? I am busy,” Adja replied, not about to give her friend the satisfaction of being correct.

  
_I bet you are. The doc is eager to see you. Asap._

  
“Nothing new there,” Adja agreed, pointedly ignoring her friend’s remark. She looked around for her boots, then saw them laying near him. She indicated them when he looked up and he tossed them to her. “Maybe tomorrow,” she added as she caught one, then entirely missed the other.

  
_Fat chance_ , Jasper returned. _Can you speak to her right now? She’s very keen and we’re all enjoying that._

  
“No.” Adja struggled into her boot, then limped to the other.

  
_Is he still there?_ Jasper asked. Adja knew exactly the kind of expression dancing across her friend’s face right now: impish glee.

  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Adja replied as he handed her top to her, which she managed to wriggle on without dropping the phone.

  
_Oh, I don’t know? Five foot and 10-and-a-half inches of muscle in quality combat boots?_ Jasper proposed, barely suppressed amusement in her tone.

  
“She got a situation?” Quaritch frowned. The two women rarely called each other, there was no need to as they bunked and flew escorts together.

  
“No,” Adja replied, taking the phone from her shoulder and into her hand as she shrugged her ACU jacket on.

  
_Who was that?_ Jasper teased.

  
“No one you know,” Adja replied as she glanced at her military issue smartwatch. “I’ll be down in ten.”

  
_Who will you be doing the other eight?_

  
“Shut up, Jazz.”

  
Jasper gave her phone an amused look as the line went dead. “She got cornered by the dragon,” Jasper surmised. “She’ll be down in ten.”

  
“She better be,” Dr. Augustine remarked.

  
“What’s she seeing Quaritch for?” Norm asked as he handed Dr. Augustine the mug of coffee she’d requested.

  
“Hell if I know,” Dr. Augustine replied as she momentarily stopped smoking to drink from her coffee. “The length of his military record for all I care,” she added, completely misinterpreting Norm’s question. Jasper almost choked with laughter as Norm gave Trudy a confused look, who merely shrugged.

  
“I thought she was a scientist - an archaeologist,” Norm said as he sat down.

  
“ ‘Was’ being the operative word,” Dr. Augustine huffed as she finished her coffee. “She left a perfectly fine career for the bag of dicks that is SecOps.”

  
“I’ll have you know we’re in that bag too,” Trudy remarked.

  
Dr. Augustine waved it off. “Wasn’t including the two of you with those butt-headed jarheads.”

  
“You wanted us to keep you apprised, Grace,” Jasper pointed out. “You practically told her to get friendly with him.”

  
“Not thát friendly,” Dr. Augustine rebutted, lighting another cigarette. “She gets any friendlier, she’ll start wearing his god damn clothes!” She took a draw from her cigarette before pointing at Jasper with it. “You mark my words, this’ll come and bite us in the ass.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of time and hard work went into the creation and publication of this story and as such it is very dear to me. I would love to hear what you thought of it! If you decide to share my story, please credit and link back to me. Thank you!


End file.
